Chatroom
Kidzworld Chatroom Kidzworld chat is one of the only safe moderated chatrooms for kids on the internet. Most moderators are situated in Canada, and moderate in shifts each day. Pre-2012, Chat was closed when there was no moderators in. Due to the new advanced filter added to Kidzworld, chat is now able to be open 24/7 even when moderators aren't on. The chatroom is quite fast-moving. It can get over 50 users inside at its peak. If a user misbehaves, moderator sends an auto-message that is viewable by everyone in chat, briefly explaining some rules. Eg. ExampleUser : spam ExampleUser: spamspamspam ExampleUser: spamspamspamspams ExampleUser: spamspam * Please do not flood chat. * Flooding is when you repeat the same thing, line after line. (The chat message doesn't actually say that, it is just an example.) Chat Rules Rule #1 "We do not tolerate harassment of any kind in the chats and on the boards. This means no discrimination against people who are a different race than you, a different gender than you or different anything from you." Rule #2 "No flooding! Don''t write the same thing over and over. Don''t write the same thing over and over. Don''t write the same thing over and over. Don''t. Get it? Pretty annoying, huh? And you can really ruin other people''s chats. While we''re on the topic - don''t start chatting about how you don''t like the other chatters or how they spell or what the topic is. Nobody likes a whiner!" Rule #3 "Don''t swear or say gross and rude things. You might think it''s funny but I bet a lot of other members don''t and the monitors won''t either. You will get the boot. Don''t make sexually explicit comments." Rule #4 "Don''t post htmls or web addresses in comments or on our boards or in our chat. We have no way of knowing where you are sending someone or if it is safe so we won''t allow people to connect to outside htmls from Noise or Bark." Rule #5 "Do not give out your personal info. it is extremely dangerous online. This means never tell people things like your real name, your age, your address, your phone number. This also means don''t give out something as simple as your town name. Sure, say you live in Florida, but don''t say Daytona cuz that totally narrows the scope and someone could find ya pretty easy. Email addresses are a big no-no too. People can get background info on you from them." Rule #6 "Respect the topic in the board post. When there is a specific topic in the chat room - like the latest Backstreet Boys Special - don''t log on and start barking about Green Day. Both bands are great but only one is of interest to the fellow chatters." Rule #7 "Ignore. Just click on the person''s nickname and click "ignore."" Rule #8 "DON''T TYPE IN ALL CAPS. Why? Cuz you are yelling at them. That''s what all caps is used for." Rule #9 "Don''t be offended if people don''t greet you right away. Some people are just really involved in their conversations and might not have noticed you are there. Go ahead and say hi." Rule #10 "Listen. Take the time to listen to what people are chatting about so that you can make good comments. Also give people a chance to respond to what you have asked. Sometimes it may take people a minute to think of a response and type it out." Rule #11 "NO Online Dating. Dating online can be very dangerous. You never know who you could be talking to. It could also lead to disclosing your personal information Rule #12 Drugs and Alcohol As a kids side we do not allow the discussion of drugs and alcohol. Rule #13 No Trolling A troll is someone who posts disruptive messages in the boards with the intention of baiting other users into an emotional and/or argumentative interaction. We understand topics can be controversial and we encourage discussion of this nature. However, engaging users in an unproductive debate is considered trolling and is a bannable offense on Kidzworld. • Regular users are not exempt from being banned. • Being banned prevents access to ALL Kidzworld boards, so please think twice before you post. Rule #14 Do not give out your Password Do not give your password to any other user. If you want to "hack" each others profiles do so through comments. Write what you want to hack to say with the color and font size in the comment. Don't approve the comment and no one will see.